1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and particularly to a pneumatic tire in which a method for attaching an object to an inner surface of a pneumatic tire is realized.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various attempts at disposing objects having various functions on an inner circumferential surface of pneumatic tires have been made.
For example, an attaching method has been proposed in which tire tags (radio frequency identification tags), chips, or the like are attached to an inner liner or the like of a green tire using a surface fastener such as a hook and loop fastener, a hook and hook fastener, or the like (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (translation of PCT application) No. 2005-517581).
Additionally, a pneumatic tire has been proposed in which a surface fastener is vulcanization bonded to a region corresponding to a tread portion of a tire inner surface, and a noise absorbing member is attached to the tire inner surface via the surface fastener (Japanese Patent No. 3916625).
The surface fasteners proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (translation of PCT application) No. 2005-517581 and Japanese Patent No. 3916625 are preferable in that relatively strong engagement force is realized when attaching, and engagement on a surface can be achieved without slight misalignments when attaching becoming a problem.
However, with the surface fasteners proposed in the prior references, a state in which the individual engaging elements of the surface fastener are engaged is not ideal due to the inner circumferential surface of the pneumatic tire being an annular, curved surface. With the surface fasteners proposed in the prior references, portions of the edges and center portions become raised, and an amount of the obtained engagement force varies (positional variation within the tire and variation from tire to tire). As a result, in some cases the expected engagement force is not obtained.
Additionally, partial physical deterioration and deterioration/declining over time of the engagement force of an entirety of the surface fastener accompanying the progression of the partial physical deterioration occurs as a result of repetitive deformation and compaction over an extended period of time caused by rotation at high speeds in a state of relatively elevated temperatures. This has led to cases in which difficulties have been met in maintaining a desired engagement force over an extended period of time.